Magical Magic Book one: Fred and Riya
by my.life.ends.with.Fred Weasley
Summary: Rhiannon black was a girl with many secrets. Well, she was until she met Fred Weasley. Follow the two as they finish their years of schooling together and overcome the demons of Lord Voldemort. 'Riya, I love you.' 'I love you more fred.' And he kissed me.
1. Prologue

Rhiannon and Fred Weasley stood in the door of their youngest child's bedroom. It was actually really sweet to see their three children curled up together. Their oldest, Lucas Michael Weasley, was 9 years old, the middle child, their perfect little Willow Marie, was 8 years old and wrapped protectivly in her big brothers arms, while little Christopher, just shy of 5, curled into his sister's body.

Fred wrapped his arms around his wife and rested his had on her rather large belly. In only a few months time they would welcome Fred(II) and Kathryn into their lives. Rhiannon was exstatic when she heard that she was expecting twins. Even more so when she learned she would be due on the anniversery of the night Fred first told her he loved her.

Rhiannon leaned into her husbands touch and watched with a smile as her babies protected each other from lifes ups and downs. She hopped that they would always be there for each other, just like her Freddie would always be there for her.

For most couples, love was simple, but for Riya and Fred, love was something else. This is their story.


	2. Meeting Fred

**A/N: This is the first installment of Magical Magic. I hope you enjoy it**

_Part one: The Goblet of Fire ooOoOOoOoo_

Today was the day that I was to begin my final years of wizarding school. This year was to be my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know what you're thinking, what's the big deal? She's just another annoying first year, no? Wrong sweetcheeks. I'm going into my sixth year of school. I had been kicked out of my previous school for planting stink bombs in the Head's Dorm. Yeah, I know, it was totally retarded to kick me out because of it. But you don't really understand. The Head girl was Rosaline Bloodworth. Grandaughter of Headmaster Bloodworth. So, long story short, Rosie poo complained to Gramps thus resulting in me getting expelled.

There was also another reason that I was accepted into Hogwarts. Last year, our school had hosted the tri-wizard tournament. This year it was to be held at Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore needed someone with experience to help with it. That someone was me. See, I had competed and won, last year. It was really, really hard, but I made it.

My father and I were walking towards the platform. Father had to change his appearance because if anyone *cough* death eaters *cough* saw him, bad things would happen. We entered through the barrier and were overwhelmed by all the people.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed my head. 'I'll miss you, sweetheart.' He whispered. i laughed at him.

'You say that every year, daddy. I'll miss you too.' I told him. The whistle blew from the train.

'You better go. Be good.' He said sternly. I nodded and got on the train. I mouthed _I love you_ to him. He mouthed it back and dissapeared in the crowd. I wandered until I found an almost empty compartment. I opened it up and someone ran into me. I tumbled to the ground, but was caught before my head hit the floor.

'Damn.' I muttered. I looked up and saw a concerned looking boy. He had red hair and bright blue eyes.(Okay, so in all actuality, James and Oliver Phelps have brown eyes, but for this story to make sense, they will have blue eyes... kay)

'I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you.' The other boy in the compartment said. The boy holding me helped me up.

'That's fine, I should have been paying attention.' I told him. The two boys looked at me curiously.

'Who are you?' They asked together. I smiled. Another set of twins. Just like James and Oliver.

'Oh, I'm Rhiannon Black. You can call me Riya though. I hate the name Rhiannon.' I told them, holding out my hands. The grabbed them and shook them.

'I'm Fred Weasley.' Said the boy who caught me. They were identical twins, in all ways, besides the fact that Fred is a teeny bit taller than his brother, and his eyes are bluer.

'And I'm George Weasley.' Said the one who ran into me. I looked around and saw boxes of pranking supplies all over the place.

'Nice to meet you, Fred, George. I see you guys are a couple of pranksters.' I said, lightly. They nodded vigorously. I smiled. It probably looked evil, judging by the look I got from the twins. 'Excellent.' I muttered.

'Oh look Gred, we have ourselves a fellow prankster. Tell us Miss Black, what is the worst prank you've pulled?' George asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

'I believe it was when I put hair dye in the shampoo belonging to the _lovely ladies_ of Florence Academy for witches. Priceless.' I said, grinning. The twins noticed my sarcasm and laughed.

'So, Rhiannon, why are you at Hogwarts, hmm?' George asked. I glared at him for using my full name.

'I set off a stink bomb in the Heads Dorm.' I said plainly. The two stared at me.

'You got kicked out of school for that?' Fred asked, appauled at the thought.

'Well, the head girl was Rosaline Bloodworth. Her grandfather was the headmaster. Florence Academy is very uptight about blood purity. The Bloodworth Family is the oldest family in Romania.' I explained. Fred and George looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

'Merlin, that would suck.' George muttered. I nodded. The whistle blew and the three of us went to change into our robes. Mine had the Gryffindor crest on them. Headmaster Dumbledore had brought the sorting hat to my house so that we could keep it more private.

I met the boys back in the compartment. They were suprised to see my attire. 'What?' I asked them, crossing my arms.

'You're a Gryffindor too?' They asked. I nodded. They seemed amazed that I was a Gryffindor. Hmm, I guess we'll have to change that, wont we?

'Is there a problem with that?' I questioned sternly. They shook their heads.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the great hall, waiting for the feast to start. There was an audible gasp as everyone saw the Beauxbatons' carrage arrive. Even more of an awe was when the Durmstrang dudes came out from the water.

'Please everyone, take your seats.' Dumbledore called. Everyone sat down. He started explaining that Hogwarts was chosen for this years Tri-wizard tournament... blah blah blah.

'Now, it gives me great pleasure to welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madam Maxime.' Dumbledore called. All these _lovely ladies_ billowed in, doing a rediculous looking dance.

'And now, our friends from the north, the handsome lads of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkarof.' Whoop-dee-do.

'I would also like to welcome another new addition to our student body. ladies and gentlelads I give you, Rhiannon Black, last years tri-wizard tournament champian.' Oh yay, goody for me. Fred and George looked amazed.

After I was forced to give a small speech on why it was important for the ministry to have an age limit the feast began. It was simply delicous.

When the feast was done we left for the common room. A girl named Alicia Spinnet showed me to the dormatory I would be sharing with her, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alex Bristol.

'So, where are you from?' Angelina asked me. We were all sitting in our room, talking.

'I'm from Wolverhampton, England, but up until this year I've attended Florence Academy for witches, which is located in Romania.' I told them. They looked disgusted at the thought of attending an all girls school.

'You attended an all girls school?' Katie asked.

'Yup, it was nasty. All those girls in frilly dresses.' I shuddered, thinking about it. We talked into the early morning. After a few hours of sleep we got dressed and went down to the common room.

Fred and George were sitting on a couch, reading over a map type thing. 'What are you two doing?' I asked them.

'Trying to figure out how we can enter our names into the Goblet.' Fred said. I smiled and shook my head.

'It wont work.' I said, quite smugly. They rolled their eyes and continued working. I just shrugged and ignored them.

I headed to breakfast where I was cornered by my best friends in the entire world. 'So, Rhiannon Elizabeth, when were you planning on telling us that you were attending Hogwarts?' James asked. I shrieked and hugged the two of them tightly.

'James! Oliver! I've missed you.' I cried. They hugged me tightly.

'We missed you too, but hey, we have to get to class. See you later, princessa.' Oliver said. I smiled and got my timetable from Professor McGonagal.

My first class was defense against the dark arts. I sat next to Angelina for it.

'Goodmorning class, Alistarr Moody at your service.' Proffessor Moody said. I tensed up a lot. I knew Mad eye moody, this was not him. He wrote something on the board.

'The unforgivable curses, the ministry thinks you are much too young to learn about these, but I dissagree. Who knows why these curses are called such names?' He asked. I raised my hand.

'Miss Black.' He said. His eye searched me.

'They are called such because they are unfogivable.' I told him, quietly sizing up this man who claimed to be Alistarr Moody.

'Correct, now who knows of a curse?' Moody asked the class. Fred raised his hand. 'Mr. Weasley.'

'Um, my dad told me about the imperious curse once.' Fred said. Moody nodded and whispered an enlarging charm on a spider.

'Imperio!' Moody said. He made the spider dance around the room before making it stop next to me. 'Miss Black, do you know of a curse?'

I shook my head, not wanting to say it. 'Oh, of course you do. After all, you have experience with these curses, don't you Rhiannon?' He taunted. I shook my head again. 'Fine.' He said gruffly, before yelling 'CRUCIO!' at the spider. Even though it didn't hit me, I still screamed and fled the room. I ran all the way back to the common room where I collapsed on a couch sobbing.

It wasn't until the lesson was over with that people came back. Actually it was only katie who came back. She sat down next to me and pulled me into her arms. 'Why does that bother you so much, well besides the fact that they are evil curses.' She wondered.

'When I was twelve I was put under the impirious curse. I was forced to torture and murder my mother. Afterwards I was tortured myself.' I confessed honestly. After I was done crying she helped me fix my makeup and we went off to our next class, which was potions.

I took my seat next to Katie and waited for Proffessor snape to arrive. When he did he announced that we would be making a Wit-sharpening potion.

After fourty minutes, the potion turned it's proper orange color. katie and I raised our hands. Snape looked it over and congradulated us on a spectacular potion brew.

Everyone in the room was suprised that Severus Snape had actually praised a Gryffindor. Hell, even I was astonished.

A few hours later I was sitting in the Great hall with Katie. We were talking about our families. I actually told her who my dad was. She was suprised, to say the least. We were interupted by the sounds of Fred and George yelling.

I gave them both a look. 'It's not going to work.' I sang, a grin on my face. Fred looked at me.

'Oh, yeah, why's that Rhiannon?' He asked.

'Because, no charm or potion can fool the Goblet of Fire, it's simple logic. The only people who are allowed inside of the line are the ones who are of age, or if you have competed in the tournament before.' I explained. They looked at me and grinned.

'Oh, yeah. Watch us.' He said before downing the potion. I watched as they jumped into the line and entered their names. The Goblet started spitting blue flames and the two were shot out of the ring. They ended up with beards and white hair.

'Told you.' I sang again as the two started fighting. There was cheering as Cedric Digory walked in all cocky and put his name into the fire. 'Whoop dee fricken doo. Cedric Digory put his name into the Goblet of Hell.' I stage whispered to Katie. She laughted. There was a clearing of throat. I looked up to see Hannah Abbott glaring at me.

'Can I help you, miss Abbott?' I asked, faking concern.

'Why are you laughing about Cedric being a noble man? I think it's cool that he had the guts to put his name into the goblet of fire.' She said in an annoying tone.

'Like, o-mi-god! Did you hear that, Katie. Cedric is a _noble man_.' I said, matching her tone and pretending to swoon over him.

'Oh my goodness Rii, just look at him. Isn't he a gorgeous _noble man_.' Katie said back. By now we had drawn a crowd, including the _noble man_ himself. I looked at Cedric all seductive.

'Oh, Cedric, how does it feel to be a _noble man_?' I asked him, making myself sound breathy. He caught the look in my eye and played along.

'It feels so great to be such a _noble man_. Miss Rhiannon Black, will you accompany this _noble man_ to Hogsmead this weekend?' He asked.

Hey, what can I say. I have a soft spot for _noble men_. 'Why, yes, Cedric, I would love to accompony you to Hogsmead this weekend.' I told him. He smiled, winked and left, leaving Abbott glaring at me. We didn't really have a date this weekend, he just wanted Abbott off his back.

'Oh Rii! I cannot believe you have a date with the most _noble man_ in school.' Katie said breathilly. Abbott let out a huff and left. The two of us went back to the common room laughing.

The minority of Gryffindor were in the common room. It was relativly quiet.

'What a _noble man_.' I said, collapsing onto the couch.

'Very _noble_ indeed.' Katie breathed. We laughed until we had tears in our eyes. We were getting weird looks from everyone.

'What are you two on about?' Angelina asked, sitting down next to us.

'Cedric Digory is a _noble man_ for entering his name.' I said. She laughed as we explained what happened.

* * *

A week has passed since the Goblet incident. Tonight is the night that the names are announced. At the moment I was sitting next to Fred. Yesterday he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes, naturally. He had his fingers interlaced with mine and his thumb stroked my fingers.

Dinner had just ended and they brought out the Goblet. Dumbledore raised his arms and everyone grew silent.

'It is time to announce the winners of the Tri-wizard tournament.' He called. A hush fell over the hall as the first peice of paper flew out. 'The champian of Beauxbatons is Fluer Delacour.' Everyone cheered as Fluer went to the back room. Another paper flew out. 'The champian of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!' All the girls cheered. The last piece of paper flew out. 'The champian of Hogwarts is Cedric Digory!'

I turned to Katie. 'Oh, what a _noble man_.' I whispered. She had to stiffle a laugh. Suddenly the Goblet spit out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it.

'_Harry Potter!_ Harry Potter!' Dumbledore called. I froze, fearing for his safety. He slowly got up. I looked over at Fred, he looked at me, pissed. People were calling out profanities. Dumbledore dismissed everyone. I got up to leave.

'Except you, Rhiannon Black.' He said, outraged. I stayed behind. 'Did you help Harry Potter enter the compotition?'

'Why the hell would I do that? Last year was the worst thing I have ever experienced. I would never help someone enter this bloody thing.' I spat. His face relaxed and he told me to leave. I walked in a trance back to the common room.

Fred was waiting for me. 'Why'd you help him, but not us?' He asked, more sad than angry. I sighed and sat next to him.

'Fred, after everything I went through last year, I would never knowingly help you, or anyone enter this thing.' I told him. I rested my head on his shoulder. He was stiff at first, but slowly welcomed it.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I've seen people die. The only reason I won was because the other two were killed in the second round.' I confessed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I felt his soft lips trail down my forehead and to my cheek before resting on my lips. I kissed him back and smiled when we broke apart.

That night I slept peacfully for the first time in two years.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. review please. constructive critisism welcome :)**


	3. The tournament

It was a week until the first task. Three weeks since Fred and I began dating. Katie and I have become best friends, seeing as Angelina and Alicia have grown increasingly close. Today though, Katie had a date with Oliver Wood, a boy who had graduated last year.

I was sitting in the common room doing my DADA homework when Fred jumped onto the couch. I looked up at him and gave him a brief kiss.

'So, my brother Charlie is here. He wants to show us something.' Fred began. 'Told me to bring the girl that 'captured my heart' with us.' Wait, Charlie was here. I think my entire face lit up.

'Charlie's here!' I asked excitedly. He nodded and pulled me into the forest. We came to a stop at a small makeshift dragon reserve. George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were already there, talking to Charlie.

'Oi! Charlie!' Fred yelled. Charlie looked up. I grinned at him.

'Charles Gideon Weasley! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming to Hogwarts?' I scolded. He snorted and rolled his eyes at me. Walking over he pulled me into his arms and spun me around.

'What are _you_ doing at Hogwarts, little lady?' He wanted to know.

'I got kicked out of Florence.' I responded. He laughed and showed Fred and I the dragons. I gasped when I saw a very familiar dragon. 'Is that...' I wondered aloud.

'Yup, that's the dragon you helped hatched when you were 14.' Charlie said proudly. He paused for a moment. 'Wait, did you do it?'

I nodded and pulled up my tank top. 'Hell yeah, she covers everything.' I boasted, showing everyone the tattoo of the Welsh Green dragon that started on my abdomon and wound around to my back.

'You're crazy.' He muttered, shaking his head. Fred looked confused.

'Wait, you two know eachother?' He asked.

'Yeah, he helped me during the tournament last year.' I explained. He nodded and we went back to watching the dragons.

When it grew dark Charlie escorted us back to the school. Upon entering our common room, I gave Fred a quick kiss before escaping to my room.

It was now the morning of the first event, Harry was nervous, Fred and George were planning something, and I was already at the arena with Charlie. Dumbledore needed my assistance with preparing the champians.

All the people had already entered the arena and it was quite noisy. The flour champians had drawn their dragons and were preparing to enter.

'Remember, your wands can save you.' I told them before leaving to go sit at the edge of the arena with Charlie and Jason.

"What the hell are you doing, Black?' Jason hissed. I looked at him and grinned.

'Observing.' I said simply. He rolled his eyes at me. Cedric was first to enter the arena. He charmed a rock into a dog and distracted the dragon. He used the acio spell and the egg flew to him. Charlie and Jason moved to rangle the dragon back into his cage. Fluer and Viktor also succeeded.

It was finally Harry's turn. He walked out looking scared as shit. The dragon charged at him. He flew behind a rock. He obviously forgot what I told him.

'Your wand, dumbass, use your wand!' I yelled. Charlie clamped a hand over my mouth. His laughter filled my ears, but quickly quieted down as the dragon broke free from it's restraints. After quite a few minutes Harry came back and grabbed the egg. Charlie and Jason managed to rangle my dragon back into her cage before seeing me off.

'You be good, little lady.' Charlie called as I left with Fred. I gave him the bird. He chuckled.

'Being good is not in my vocabulary, Charles.' I replied before Fred's lips attacked mine. He pulled towards an empty corridor and slammed me against a wall. He ran his lips across my jaw line and down to the nape of my neck.

'Fred.' I moaned quietly. He smirked against my neck before sinking his teeth in lightly. He sucked and licked to remove the pain. Soon I was butter in his arms. He like that alot.

After an hour of heavy snogging we made our way back to the common room. It was getting late and neither of us wanted dinner so we layed together on one of the couches. I fell asleep with my head near his heart and his arms around my waist. His steady heartbeat was soothing to hear.

I woke up some time later to the sound of a camera clicking. I opened my eyes to see Katie and George grinning like mad. I groaned and sat up.

'What the hell?' I whined. Fred stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled at me, but frowned when he saw Katie and George.

'What the hell?' He whined. George and Katie burst into a fit of giggles. I looked at the clock in the common room. It was 10:00. I sighed and kissed Fred's lips before whispering a quiet goodnight. Katie and I went up to our room and crashed.

The next day we were told that we didn't have classes for a week, so Katie and I found ourselves entertaining Fred and George the entire time.

On friday we were all told that there was a gathering in the Great Hall for Hogwarts students. Turns out it was for the Yule Ball. The Yule ball was to be held the night before everyone went home for Christmas holiday. The first day was the beginning of dance lessons.

Fred and I danced together and he asked me to be his date. I agreed and he kissed my head.

Two months later I found myself talking to Harry Potter.

'Hey, Riya, do you have a date for the Yule Ball yet?' He asked. I grimaced.

'Sorry Harry, I'm going with Fred. Ask Katie, I know she doesn't have one.' He nodded and went off to find her.

Thirty minutes later she came skipping into our room. 'I'm going to the ball with Harry!' She said excitedly. She didn't really like Harry in that way, she just wanted to get Lee Jordan's attention. Today was also a Hogsmeads day.

After breakfast I found myself walking to Hogsmead with Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny. Us girls were the only ones that knew that Hermione had a date with Viktor Krum. Ginny was going with Neville, which angered Fred a little bit.

The first store we went to was crowded with girls trying to get their dresses. We left and wandered around until we arrived at a small shop at the end of the road. It was called Lunabella's dresses.

We entered to see all kinds of gorgeous gowns. A gorgeous blonde woman met us at the door.

'Oh, custumers!' She cried happily. After about two hours of looking we all had our dresses. Ginny's started a dark purple but the lower you went it turned into a turqoise blue color, along the bottom were dark purple polka dots. Alicia's dress was orange and was tight until it got to her thighs where it flared out. It had a jeweled bust and was strapless. Angelina's dress was yellow and had a daimond studed jewel attatched to it, hers was also strapless. Hermione's dress was yellow and had sparkly polka dots on the skirt of it. Katie's was one of my favorites. Her's was black and silver. The top part was black and silver waves that hugged her body, while the bottom was a plain black skirt, it was also one shouldered. My dress was simply wonderful. It was a dark pink with a jeweled design on the bodice, it had a bow, and it flared out at the bottom.

The six of us walked back to Hogwarts, chatting excitedly. The boys looked up when we entered. Fred and George made a bee-line for Angelina and I, wanting to see our dresses.

'Sorry hun. You can't see it until the night of.' I told Fred, giving him a kiss. He pouted but nodded. It wasn't so bad really, it was only six days until the Ball. Today was also the day I got the letter from Dad.

My owl had flown in at around 9:00. I opened the sealed letter and my heart almost stopped.

_My dear Rhiannon,_

_I am writing this in a rush, my sweet, for at this very moment I am relocating. I will send you another letter when it is safe for you to come home. HE is back. He knows I am alive and wants revenge. I have aranged with Dumbledore for you to stay with the Weasleys._

_I must go now, my sweet, for they are knocking down the door._

_I love you :)_

_Daddy._

That was it. I let out a strangled cry. Fred moved his arms around me and pulled me in close. Last week I had told him who my father was, he understood why I had been afraid to tell him at first.

After an hour of crying I fell asleep. Fred must have had Katie levatate me to my bed because when I woke up, I woke in my bed.

Today was the day. We had been given the entire day off to prepare for the Ball. The girls and I spent our time doing a spa day. There was half an hour until the ball started and we were all in the bathroom doing our makeup.

Alicia had done our hair just before we started on makeup. Ginny had a simple updo, Hermione had a complex updo, Angie had a curly updo, Katie's was half up half down, mine was a really cool updo, and Alicia's was a half up half down look.

I was going for a natural look tonight. I lined my eyes in brown eyeliner and applied a thick layer of mascara. I used a few shades of brown to make a brown smokey eye. I put on clear lipstick and went back to our room where our dresses, garters and shoes lay waiting.

I'm slightly afraid of Fred, George, Ron, and Charlie when they find out I bought their baby sister a garter for this thing, but my excitement over-rules terror.

I unbuttoned my white button down shirt and grabbed my dress. I slipped it on and waved my wand, magically lacing up the back. I lifted up the skirt and slipped on my pink green and yellow garter. After it was in place I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on my feet. I said a spell that would keep them from hurting my feet and went to help the other girls.

Me being a Black, I learned at a young age where to put a garter and I helped all the girls into their dresses, shoes, and garters. Alicia's garter was pink and orange. Ginny's was purple, black, and white. Hermione's was yellow and white with polka-dots. Angelina's was yellow and white, Katie's was multi-colored. Ginny had gold heels, Alicia had soft orange heels, Angelina had silver heels that wrapped up to her mid calf, Hermione had simple silver heels, and Katie had flirty gold heels.

After a few spells and perfume spritzes we were ready to go.


	4. Falling for Fred

**Chapter three, folks**

* * *

The six of us walked down the stairs in a single file line. I was first, Ginny was last. I saw all the boys sitting in the common room waiting for us. Well, The Weasley's were interogating poor Neville.

'Fredrick Weasley, you leave that poor boy alone.' I scolded. Fred stiffened when he saw me. I noticed a look of awe on everyones faces when they saw their dates. I looked at the girls and nodded. In unison we all lifted up our skirts to reveal our garters. I swear, Neville got so red I thought he was a tomatoe.

'What the hell is that thing on my sisters leg?' George asked. I looked at him and smiled.

'Why it's a garter, Georgie.' I said sweetly. The three Weasley boys looked sickened.

'But she's 14.' Ron protested. I laughed and put my skirt back down.

'Okay then Fred, guess you wont get to take it off later tonight.' I said with a shrug. Angelina nodded at George, signifiying the same thing. The twins paled.

'Looks great Gin.' They said together. We all laughed and made our way to the Great hall. Harry and Katie left to go do the entrance thingy and we all gathered around talking. After the champians dance a multitued of dances followed.

Fred and I went for a stroll around the courtyard that had been charmed to be warm. Another slow song came on. Fred wrapped me in his arms and we began to sway back and forth. I recognised the song as _Me and You_ by Kenny Chesney.

We danced to it and he kissed me. When the song was over he whsipered 'I love you.' I grinned and kissed him hard.

'I love you too.' I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. He used his free hand to cunjure up a boquet of thirteen roses.

'I'll love you until the last rose dies.' He whispered in my ear. I teared up especially when I noticed that one of the roses was fake.

'I love you so much.' I said, my voice laced with tears of joy. We danced until the music stopped, always slow, no matter the beat of the song.

When the music stopped, he walked me to the stairs of the girls dorm. I kissed him and whispered 'I love you.'

'Love you more.' He whispered, grinning. I kissed him again before slipping into my room. I slipped out of my dress and into my shorts and tank top. I woke up the next morning to Katie shaking me awake. We both slipped on sweatpants and t-shirts and grabbed our packed trunks.

We all sat together on the train. I was sitting between Fred's legs, Katie was opposite of me. When the whistle of the train blew we all got off the train. Fred, George and I went to go find Mrs. Weasley.

When we got there, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were already waiting. I was greeted with a giant hug my Mrs. Weasley.

'Oh, Freddie, she's a cutie.' Mrs. Weasley half sobbed. I smiled as Fred hugged his mum. We all aparated to the burrow where a suprise awaited Mrs. Weasley. She shrieked when she noticed her two eldest sons sitting at her table, sipping tea.

'Oh! All my babies, home, together.' She sobbed. Charlie and Bill smiled and hugged their mum. 'This is perfect, Freddie's girlfriend staying for the holidays and Georgie's girlfriend coming after christmas.' Charlie and Bill looked confused.

'Fred's girlfriend?' They asked. Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'Yeah, my girlfriend.' Fred replied. The two boys grinned. Charlie's was even larger than his brother's.

'Oh ho ho, what have we here. Looks like Riya-poo fancies a Weasley.' Charlie taunted. I stared at him, no expression on my face.

'Oh brother, you have it all wrong, Rii here doesn't fancy our brother, SHE LOVES HIM!' George said, cackling. Mrs. Weasley smiled, her expression delighted.

'Whoa, when did this happen?' Ginny asked. I smiled and slung my arm around her.

'Last night. Oh, hey, how did Neville like that garter?' I asked, changing the subject. Mrs. Weasley hid her laugh with a cough at the sight of her older boys' faces.

'Wait, what.' Bill said, officially going into 'big brother' mode.

'Oh, she didn't tell you? Gin and Neville eloped last night.' I explained. Bill's expression hardened until he saw the glint in my eye from trying to keep in the laughter.

'As a matter of fact, Rhiannon Black. He told me to keep it right where it was. He really didn't want to have his family jewels ripped off by Gits 1-5.' Ginny told me.

'Actually Gin, Fred's not a git. You should here the way he told me he loved me.' I said, reminsing. All the guys fled while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny all gathered around and waited.

'Well it was right after 'Me and You' played. He told me that he loved me, then conjured up a bouqet of roses and said he would love me until the last rose died.' I explained dreamily. Ginny looked confused.

'How is that romantic, he's going to stop loving you when the last rose dies? What a bloody git.' She cried. I smiled and patted her shoulder.

'One of the roses is fake, Gin.' I explained. The three girls awed before Mrs. Weasley jumped up to go hug Fred.

'Oh Freddie, such a romantic.' She cried. All the guys snickered at Fred. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at them.

'Uha, it's so funny that Fred has a romantic bone in his body. Damn, I'm going to laugh so hard when one of you tries to purpose.' I told them. They all paled at the thought of getting married any time soon.

'Ooh, I want to see pictures.' Mrs. Weasley cried, remembering the Ball. I handed her the album that Katie had put together last night when she got in.

She ooed and ahed at all the pictures and even teared up a little at the ones of Ginny. 'Oh, my little girl is all grown up.' She cried. I smiled at Ginny who was turning a little red. I think Bill and Charlie got even paler when they saw their baby sister in a dress.

After a few minutes of looking at pictures, Mrs. Weasley began making dinner. I was sitting on the couch next to Fred and watching with an amused expression as Harry tried to figure out his egg.

'Put it under water.' I said, covering it with a cough. Charlie smiled at me.

'Dumbledore will flip his tit if he finds out you helped Harry.' Charlie said, laughing.

'Psh, what are you talking about, I didn't help Harry, the nargles helped him.' I said, looking at my nails. The whole room laughed. Harry left to put his egg in water. He came back looking confused.

'What did it say, Harry?' Hermione asked him.

'Come seek us where our voice sound,

'We cannot sing above the ground,

'And while you're searching ponder this:

'We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

'An hour long you'll have to look,

'To recover what we took,

'But past an hour- the prospect's black,

'Too late, it's gone, it wont come back' Harry said, resiting it. I thought for a moment.

'Mermaids. They can't sing above water. So, they will take a person you hold dear to you and hide them. You have an hour to look for them. But, you need to be able to breath under water.' I said, figuring out the riddle.

'Okay, Miss I-know-everything-there-is-to-know-about-the-tournament. What do you suggest.' Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Gilly weed.' I answered simply.

* * *

Today was christmas day. The boys were all going nuts about presents. Infact, I was woken up by Fred jumping on me.

'Wake up! C'mon, presents.' Fred sang. I groaned and sat up. He kissed me and flew from the room. I followed him, shaking my head.

In the living room, the entire Weasley family plus Hermione and Harry were gathered. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Hermione looked pained to awake at such an hour.

I sat on the floor and groaned. Ginny collapsed next to me.

'It's times like this where I really hate my brothers.' She whispered. I nodded and lay my head back.

'Well, what are we waiting for, let's start.' George yelled. I winced and covered my ears.

'George, calm down.' Mrs. Weasley scolded. He appologised and Mrs. Weasley passed a parcil that looked the same to everyone in the room. We opened them. They were sweaters with our innitials on them.

'Thanks, mum.' The Weasleys muttered.

'Yeah, thanks.' The other three of us replied. We spent the morning opening gifts. George got a few simple things from his brothers, but Harry, Hermione, and I had all chipped in and gotten him and Fred a rather large book of muggle pranks. I swear, those boys have never been so happy.

Ginny got a new dress from her brothers, but I gave her, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley a coupon for a wizarding spa.

Fred gave me a necklace that he transfigured from the fake rose. I gave him an all expense paid trip to Tom's Jokes. A muggle joke shop.

I also got a gift from Katie that was the sweetes thing every. In a picture frame was two pictures. One was of the night she took a picture of Fred and I sleeping on the couch and the other was of the night of the Ball. We were dancing. I loved it.

We spent the rest of break acting like teenage fools. It was heaven.

* * *

**end chapter. review?**


	5. Worst possible outcome

Harry was freaking out. the second task had ended six weeks ago. He didn't make it back in an hour, but he saved two people so Dumbledore allowed him to continue. Today was the day of the final event.

'Harry, calm down.' I scolded. He was pacing the outside of the maze. He took a deep breath and entered the maze. I was just sitting there, calmly, waiting for it to be over. Fluer had gotten kicked out right away and I was talking to her and Krum.

There was a buzzing sound as Harry and Cedric showed up. Everyone cheered as they saw Harry.

'!' I screamed. Fluer joined in. I was pretty much crying. Dumbledore rushed forward. Amos Digorry was having a meltdown.

'That's my son. That's my boy.' He cried. I ran forward and pulled Harry off of Cedric.

'Harry, c'mon.' I whispered. He got up crying.

'He's back, Voldemort's back.' He kept mumbling. I shooshed him and hugged him tightly. Suddenly Mad eye moody grabbed him. Not really thinking, I let him go. I just stared at Cedric's dead body in horror.

That was when it came to me. 'Merlins saggy arse.' I yelled and took off for the castle. Snape must have seen me because he took off to.

I ran all the way up to Proffessor Moody's classroom. I burst open the door to see him cutting Harry. I tutted my tongue.

'Oh, Barty. You should know not to mess with a friend of mine.' I said, shaking my head. 'Moody' froze. Harry looked confused as hell.

'What are you talking about.' 'Moody' snapped.

'Oh, quit the act, Barty. I've known from the start that you weren't Moody. There are only four people in the world that know of my history with the unforgivables. My daddy, Katie Bell, myself, and you, Barty Crouch Jr. Such a shame. I might not have figured it out if you hadn't tought us those three curses.

'Oh, but wait. Alistarr Moody is very good friends with Daddy. I knew something was up the minute he stopped responding to Daddy's letters. How else did the death eaters find our house. It's common knowledge in this school the where abouts of my house.' I told him, shaking my head. He raised his wand and started to say something, but I beat him to it. 'Petrificus Totalus' I yelled. He was cast in a body bind.

Proffessors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagal burst in at that moment. I went over to Crouch's trunk and whispered the spell that opened it. It opened to reveal Moody sitting at the bottom off what seemed to be a never ending trunk.

'You okay, Al?' I called. He looked up at me and smiled.

'I will be, Lizzi.' He replied. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see McGonagal.

'Take him back to the common room.' She said, motioning to Harry. I nodded and grabbed his hand, muttering healing charms along the way.

We made it back to the common room before he broke down. He all but collapsed on the couch near Hermione. I felt Fred wrap his arms around me. I leaned back into his chest and let the tears fall.

* * *

Today is Cedric's funeral. Harry said that his spirit wanted to be burried in the quiditch pitch. I thought that was odd, but whatever. Amos Digory asked me to speak at his funeral. Apparently Cedric had taken a liking to me after that day.

'I never really knew Cedric for very long, but what I did learn from him, I'll charish and keep forever. Cedric taught me to laugh again, true, gut renching laughing. He wasn't just an aquaintance, he was a friends, a hero, a noble man.

'You know, our friendship started out with those words, _noble man_. We made a joke out of it for months. Now though, I understand that he really truly was a noble man. Never once did he have a negative thought about this tournament, not even when I was forced to teach him to salsa because Cho told him that he had to learn or she wouldn't go out with him.

'I've heard the stories from everyone here, and I can honestly say that Cedric is a memory I will always keep close to my heart.' I said. Everyone was crying, though Cho and Amos took it the worst.

I took my seat beside Fred and we watched the funeral proceed.

A week after Cedric's funeral was the day that Harry got his winnings. He gave them to Fred and George to start their joke shop. They were ecstatic. I smiled as Fred's arms tightened around me.

Overall, it was a good year.

On the last day of term I learned that Dad was staying with Uncle Sirius at the Black family home, but since I turned 17 the day before term let out, I would be staying with Harry. Dumbledore had it all arranged with the Dursleys.

Personally I thought they were on crack for allowing Harry back there, especially since Voldy was back, but I suppose I'll have to wait and see how the summer turns out.

* * *

**A/N: phew that was a short one. And that'll be the end of part one ;( but hey, part two will be here soon :)**


	6. loving Fred

**First off, I would like to give a gigantic _Fred Weasley_ thank you to timewyrm for being the first to review my story:) I stayed up late last night working on this, so I hope you appreciate it... **

**DISCLAIMER- Harry Potter belongs souly to JKR...**

It was late July. Harry and I were sitting on the swings of an abandoned park. He had been having nightmares all summer. It was really hard to stay there and watch him suffer, but Dumbledore said I couldn't do anything.

It was starting to get colder when Dudley and his crooneys waltzed in. They started giving him shit about his nightmares.

'Not Cedric. Who's Cedric, he your boyfriend?' Dudley asked, poking Harry. I smirked.

'Oh, Duddikins, didn't you realise, Cedric is your boyfriend, sweetcheeks.' I replied. One of his friends snickered. Dudley pulled his arm back and slapped me. I saw red. I lept up and angled my wand at his throat. One of his friends motioned for the others to leave. It was then that we were attacked by dementors.

When I was 13 my father taught me the patronus charm. I was firing them left and right. Just as one was preparing to give Dudley the Kiss, I grabbed the two 15 year old boys and apparated to their home. I arrived in their living room with a loud shit.

I had accidentally splinched Harry. He was groaning and blood was pooring everywhere. 'Shit, bloody hell Harry, I'm sorry.' I whispered. I conjured up a vial of the potion ditiny (is that right?) that fixes splinching and poored some over his wound. Within minutes it was healed.

Dudley looked like he wanted to cry. He was rocking back and forth. 'Welcome to the world of magic, kid.' I told him, helping him up. His parents were in the living room when I guided Dudley in.

'What happened?' Petuna cried.

'Wizarding demons. You don't have to worry, I'm taking Harry for the remainder of the summer.' I said. She nodded. I grabbed Harry and aparated. I know I shouldn't risk splinching him again, but I had no choice. I aparated right onto the doorstep of #12 Grimmauld Place. I knocked the correct number of times.

Tonks answered. 'My name is Rhiannon Elizabeth Black, daughter of Regulas A. Black and Elizabeth Marie Lovegood. When you were seven you succesfully changed your appearance for the first time, resulting in the face of a lion.' I said. She let me in. I looked at Harry.

'Oops, sorry Harry.' I appologised. I had splinched him again. I heard footsteps and Mrs. Weasley's screams at the sight of a bloody, sickly looking Harry.

'Heavens.' She cried. I was all but dragging Harry into the house. 'What on earth happened?' The entire Order of the Phoenix looked up.

'Bloody merlin's pant sucking dementors, that's what happened.' I spat. The Order, aside from my father, looked suprised at my language. 'Bloody hell, Harry. Can't you keep yourself together for one day?'

'Sorry, Rii.' He groaned. I poored more ditiny on him and set him on the ground.

'Shit, I'm glad that fat git of cousin you have didn't get splinched. Imagine lugging _him_ around.' I groaned and rolled my shoulder. Lupin looked astounded.

'Did you say Dementors, in Harry's town of residence.' Lupin asked. Everyone was wearing a look of concern.

'Yes. I have never fired off so many patronis charms in my life.' I whined, leaning against a wall. My dad stood and kissed my forehead.

'Why don't you bring him upstairs?' Dad whispered. I nodded and levitated Harry up the stairs. All the kids were in the upstairs lounge when I walked in. I set Harry down on a couch. Everyone was focused on a game of chess against Ron and Ginny so they didn't notice my presance.

I plopped down next to Fred and kissed his ear. He jumped. 'Happy birthday.' I whispered. He turned his head and grinned. Hermione shrieked at the sight of Harry's bloody body and my bloody hands.

'What happened?' She wanted to know. I explained again what happened. They all looked shocked, to say the least.

Later that night Mr. Weasley told me I had a trial for exposing magic to a muggle. BULL SHIT! Dumbass already knew about magic.

At the moment I was lying with Fred in my room. Neither of us had clothes on. We had made love together for the first time. His arms were wrapped around my torso and my head was on his chest.

After our breathing had calmed down he kissed my lips. 'I love you so much, Rii.' He said. Taking his wand he conjured something. In his hand was a small box. 'I'm not asking you to marry me, but this is a promise that I will always love you and I plan on marrying you someday.' He slipped a small ring on my finger.

I smiled a watery smile and kissed him. 'Love you.' I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a note on my pillow.

_Sorry love, I had to go back to my room, Mum was getting suspicious. Love you._ I smiled. I really loved his mum. I sat up and apparated to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. I lathered my hair in Kiwi melon shampoo, conditioned, and shaved my legs. After showering I used a drying charm on my hair and body. I put on my purple lace bra and matching panties.

Walking over to the mirror I put on deoderant and grabbed my clothes. I slipped on my nighlons and white lace tank top. I put on my purple silk button down top and my light grey tweed skirt. I pulled the skirt up to my navel so the bottom sit just above my knees. Taking my wand I ran it flat against my head, watching as my curly locks straightened magically. When straight my hair reached the top of my bum so I used a charm to make it fall just bellow my shoulders.

Walking back into my room I grabbed the necklace Fred gave me and slipped it on. Then I grabbed my black heels and walked down the stairs. I found Fred and George transfixed in a staring contest between Tonks and Ginny.

'Do you two really have nothing better to do?' I asked, my hand on my hip. Fred looked up and grinned when he saw me. I walked over and felt him put his hands on my waist. He pulled me onto his lap and secured his arms around my waist.

Kissing my ear he whispered, 'Last night was perfect, I love you.' I smiled and pecked his lips. He returned the small kiss with another. We battled back and forth like that for a few moments. I finally pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

Tonks was changing her appearance to try and get Ginny to blink, it wasn't working. It was then that I figured it out. Reaching over I poked her arm lightly. She toppled over and dissapeared.

'You can come out now, you little cheater.' I called. Ginny jumped up sheepishly. Tonks stared at her, amazed. And appauled.

'Who taught you that?' Tonks asked, crossing her arms.

'Sirius.' Ginny said, shrugging. I giggled into Fred's neck. He tensed a little as my breath ghosted along his neck.

'Sirius Leo Black!' Tonks yelled. Sirius walked him, whistling.

'Yes, Nymphie?' He asked sweetly. I really think that Sirius is the only one who can get away with calling her anything close to Nymphadora.

'Why'd you show Ginny that?' She whined. Sirius just laughed and shrugged. Tonks sat there, a pout on her face. She was silent for a good five minutes before Sirius asked what she was doing.

'Throwing a silent tantrum.' She said, turning her nose away from him. I laughed at her childish ways, it was all fun until Mr. Weasley came to get me for trial.

I stood up slowly. Fred stood too. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me lightly. 'Love you.' He whispered. I nodded and turned.

Mr. Weasley and I flooed-from the borruw- to The ministry. When we got to the Trial rooms Mr. Weasley told me that he wasn't allowed in there.

I walked in, taking a deep breath. I suddenly felt very self concious. Some freaky toad lady told me to take a seat.

'Miss, Rhiannon Black, I presume.' She said with a little giggle.

'Yes ma'am, that's me.' I told her. She nodded her head and looked at her papers.

'Are you, by any chance, related to Regulas A. Black?' She asked. What the bloody fuck? That doens't have anything to do with my trial.

'Yes ma'am, he's my father.' I told her. She smiled.

'Now, do you know of his where abouts, Miss Black?' She asked. Looking closely I saw that her name was Dolores Umberage.

'I'm sorry ma'am, but I was under the impression that I was here for a trial for exposing magic to a muggle.' I told her honestly. She giggled again.

'Oh dear, you were found not guilty this morning when we reviewed your papers. Now answer my question or suffer the consiquences.' She threatened.

'No, Miss Umberage, I thought the Ministry was aware of my father's murder along with my mother's.' I told her. Okay, so maybe a white lie wasn't so bad.

'Yes, thank you. Now, how was it that you're mother was killed?' She asked. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists.

'She was tortured to the brink of death then hit with the killing curse.' I replied with no emotion in my voice.

'Yes, now, who was it that murdered her, again? You were there, so surely you should know.' Dolores said sweetly.

I stared at her, mouth agape.

'Well, are you going to-' She was interupted by a redheaded man.

'That is quite enough, Dolores. You may go, Miss Black. Please try and refrain from using magic infront of muggles again.' The redheaded man said. I recognised him as Percy Weasley.

'Thank you, have a wonderful day, Ms. Umberage, Percy.' I said. Percy looked a little suprised that I knew him. I got up and walked out of the room. Mr. Weasley was waiting for me at the end of the corridor.

'Wait, Rhiannon!' Percy called. I turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 'How do you know me?' I raised my left hand.

'I'm promised to your brother, Percy. They miss you, you know. Especially Ginny.' I told him. I was about to leave when he caught my arm.

'Which brother?' He asked, amazed.

'Fred. Have a good day, Percy.' I said softly. He looked very sad but let me go. I met Mr. Weasley with boiling blood. We apparated to #12. When the house showed up, we knocked on the door.

Tonks answered again. 'It is I, Aurther Charles Weasley, returning from Rhiannon Black's magic exposure case. I have in my company, Rhiannon Black as well.' Mr. Weasley said.

'It is I, Rhiannon Elizabeth Black, and I am about ready to rip the door off it's hinges, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks.' I hissed. She opened the door and let us in. I was the only person who know her middle name.

I stalked into the house and drove my fist into a wall. That stupid portrait of the Black lady started shrieking. 'Shut the bloody hell up, you whore.' I hissed at her. She stopped immidietly. It was then that all reality sunk in. I slid to the ground as tears spilled out of my eyes.

'Shit.' I heard someone mutter. I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me. 'Hey, Rii, what's wrong, love?' Fred asked. I let my head fall onto his chest.

'Th-the tr-tr-trial wasn't e-e-even ab-bout exposing m-magic.' I stuttered. Fred froze slightly, but continued to let me cry. When I was done crying Fred wiped the access tears from my eyes.

'Now, what happened, love?' He asked again.

'My trial wasn't even about the magic exposure, they just wanted to question me about Dad and how my mum died. They asked me if I knew the where abouts of Daddy and then they asked about Mum.' I said sadly. He pulled me into his arms and just held me. I started to cry again.

_Here comes a lemon... if you don't like it, don't read it._

I wrapped my arms around his waist and let the tears fall again. He aparated us up to my room and lay me on the bed. He lay gentle kisses all over my face, avoiding my lips. After a few minutes, which involved him moving to my neck, I grabbed his head and slammed my lips onto his.

He thrust his tongue into my mouth and stroked mine with his. After kissing for an insane amount of time, I trailed my lips down his jaw and to his neck. I wrapped my lips around his adams apple and sucked. He moaned and I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. I reached my hands up and began unbuttoning my shirt. After a while I gave up and charmed it off. I had also charmed my skirt and nighlons off too. Fred had somehow managed to loose his shirt and jeans too.

After I detached my lips from his adams apple he trailed his lips down to my lace clad breasts. He sucked on my left nipple through the material of my bra. Reaching for my wand I muttered a locking and silencing spell on the room. I moaned as I felt his tongue circle my nipple.

Reaching back I unhooked my bra and felt the unbelievable pleasure as his lips met my flesh. He kissed down my breast, heading for the right one. He sucked that nipple into his mouth as well. He bit down softly and licked away the pain.

'UGH! Fred.' I moaned. I could feel myself dripping in my center. Fred ran his hands down my stomach and stopped just shy of my pantie line. He Kissed down my stomach and kissed my heat filled center. I gasped at the contact.

I brought my feet up and slowly removed his boxers. He was so hard, it had to be painful. Fred was busy licking at my pantie clad mound. I ran my hand through his hair and grabbed on. When I felt his tongue trace the skin around my mound I tugged harshly.

'Fred. Dammit, enough foreplay, fuck me already.' I groaned. He slowly removed my panties and ran his tongue down my soaking wet folds. I moaned loudly. I whispered a quick contreception charm.

'As you wish my darling.' He whispered before moving back up to kiss my lips. I felt him enter me. He began moving at an extremely slow pace. I bucked my hips urging him to go faster. He picked up his pace a tiny bit.

'Talk dirty to me Freddie, I'm so close.' I moaned, clutching his hair. He chuckled against my neck.

'I love fucking that gloriously tight pussy of yours. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you wont be able to move for a week. _moan_ you hear that, sexy? You cause those sounds to emit from my mouth. You and the hot, wonderful cunt of yours. _moan_ Can you feel my cock inside of you? Pushing against that sweet spot of yours? I love this feeling. Your tight sweaty body under mine, moving with me. When I get done fucking you, I'm going to lick at our combined juices until you combust. _moan_ You'll be cumming so hard and so long, that you'll forget my name. I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before.' He growled as my muscles pulsed around him. That first orgasm was blissful.

I hadn't even had time to calm down when the second wave of pleasure rocked through me. Fred was thrusting so wildly I thought he was going to break. When he knew he was close he reached between us and rubbed my clit vigorously. Just before my third orgasm coursed through me, he sunk his teeth into my neck. I orgasmed at the intense pleasure that brought. I felt him explode inside of me moments later.

When he began to go soft he pulled out. I sighed in contentment.

'Oh, I'm not done with you, baby. I promised I'd lick that sexy cunt of yours and I never go back on a promise.' He growled. Before I could even blink he plunged his tongue into my folds. He licked me so hard, for so long. He wouldn't stop. I was on my sixth orgasm now. Just as I fell over the seventh mountain he stopped and kissed me.

'I fucking love you.' I whispered. He kissed my temple.

_end lemon_

I whispered a charm that put our clothes back on our bodies and cleaned us up. I took off both spells on the walls and fell asleep in Fred's arms.

* * *

**Man, I feel kind of dirty for writing that... specially cus my mother was in the room when I wrote the lemon... Well, I hope you liked it. review please.**


	7. Almost loosing Fred

A lot has happened since the day of the trial. First, Dumbledore got fired, then we infultrated the ministry, then Sirius got killed, then I saw Voldemort. Then, a whole year later Dumbledore was murdered.

Relationship wise? Bill and Fluer got together, Remus and Tonks _finally _got together, Harry and Ginny got together, then he broke up with her to protect her.

Now? It's the night that we are rescuing Harry. I was with my Dad who had taken a polyjuice to look like Harry. We were the first ones back at the Burrow. We had been tested by Molly to see if it really was us and now we were waiting.

There was a crash. I ran outside to see Harry. I pointed my wand at my throat. 'What was on Ginny Weasley's right leg the night of the Yule Ball?' I hissed at him. He looked freaked out.

'A purple and black garter. Neville Longbottom turned as red as Ronald Bilius Weasley's hair.' Harry replied. I nodded and took my wand away from his throat.

'Sorry Harry. Needed to make sure.' I appologised. He said it was fine. Then there was the sound of an Order Member coming through the barrier.

It was Remus and George.

'!' I screamed at the sight of George. Before allowing Remus to bring him in I questioned Remus. 'What did I say to you when you were trying to ask Tonks out?'

'Jesus christ Remus, pull out your tampon, hike up your skirt, and act like a man.' Remus said quickly. I nodded and assisted in bringing George in. I put my hand over his missing ear, trying to stop the bloodflow.

We lay him on the couch and a very distraut Molly tried to patch him up. There was another poping sound. I ran outside to find Fred and Arthur and Bill and Fluer.

'Hey, where is everyone?' Fred asked, then he saw my bloody hand and sweater. 'Is that blood?' I nodded.

'Whose blood?' Bill asked, concerned.

'Georges.' I whispered. Fred was in the house so fast. I ran after him. He was kneeling down my George.

'How you feeling Georgie?' Fred asked softly.

'Saintlike.' Was Georges soft reply.

'What?' Fred asked.

'Saintlike. Cuz I'm holy. Get it Freddie?' George answered. Fred laughed.

'Yeah, I get it.' Fred replied. George grinned when he saw me.

'You know Freddie, you got yourself a keeper.' He said, patting Fred's hand.

'Why's that Georgie?' Fred asked. George laughed.

'Ask her what she told Remus.' Was all George said. Everyone looked at me, expecially Tonks.

'Well, he was freaking out about how to ask you out. So, I simply told him 'Jesus Christ Remus, pull out your tampin, hike up your skirt, and act like a man.' Easy as pie.' I said, shrugging my shoulders. Everyone stared at me, mouths open.

The rest of the night was depressing. Moody was killed in the brawl. I think I cried more then than I did the night after the trial.

* * *

An entire summer has passed and it is now time for Bill and Fluer's wedding. Her bridal party consisted of her little sister Gabriella, Ginny, and myself. Gabby had a purple shimmer dress on, Ginny had a blue shimmer dress on, and I had a green shimmer dress on.

Everyone's hair was relativly simple. Side pony tail's secured with a diamond clip and curled a little bit. Fluer's hair was a curly bun with flowers worked into it. At the moment I was zipping Fluer into her dress. She looked like she was going to cry.

'Vous avez l'air magnifique, Fluer. Bill's bouche tombent sur le sol quand il vous voit.' I said to her. _You look beautiful, Fluer. mouth will drop to the ground when he sees you. _She smiled and dabbed her eyes. I clipped her veil in and handed her her flowers.

I grabbed my own flowers and walked out of the room. I was second to walk down the isle. Bill and Fluer had decided against having a flower girl and ring bearer and were relying on Fred and I to give them the rings.

The beginning music started and Ginny and Jason Wood, a good friend of Bill's, started walking. When they were half way down the isle Fred and I started walking. Bill looked like he was sweating buckets. I grinned and hid my laugh.

Fred and I took our places and waited as Gabriella and Charlie walked down the isle. Charlie took his place next to Bill and the music started playing.

Mr. Delacour and Fluer began their slow walk. Mrs. Delacour and Molly were crying. Bill's mouth flew open at the site of his lovely bride. They reached the altar and Mr. Delacour kissed his daughter's cheek.

La di da di da. They kissed and everyone cheered.

I was dancing with Fred at the reception when Shacklebolt's patronus appeared..

'The Minister has been murdered, death eaters are coming.' He said. I ran over to Harry and pressed something into his hand.

'When in doubt, think Regulas A. Black.' I whispered and shooed him, Hermione, and Ron away. They aparated off just as the Death eaters flew in.

We started flinging curses left and right. I felt skrawny arms on my waist and a tugging as I was aparated away. I wound up in a cell. I hadn't had my wand with me, it was in the Burrow, so they couldn't take it away. I felt something hit my head and saw black.

I groaned. I was bound in a chair in Malfoy Manor. I was bruised and bloody from the struggle I put up. What none of these fools knew is that I could aparate without my wand. I had been hit with the cruciatus curse a few times and was completely alone for now. I closed my eyes and willed myself to aparate.

With a pop I landed in the burrow. Ginny looked up and gasped. 'I'll go call Mum, tell them you're back.' She said.

Within ten minutes everyone was back. Fred put his arms around me. I felt a wetness on my shoulder. He was crying.

'Hey, I'm fine.' I whispered. His arms tightened around me. I winced. He let go.

'Rhiannon Black, you go take that dress off so I can take a look at you.' Molly scolded. I nodded and went to my room. I put on a pair of sweats and a tank top and walked downstairs.

Molly tutted and lifted my shirt. My stomach was blue from the binds and curses.

'Huh, look at that.' I muttered. Molly pointed her wand at my stomach and healed it. I put my shirt back on. Everyone but Fred went to clean up the yard. He put his arms back around me.

'I thought I'd lost you.' He cried. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

'No, I'm right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere.' I whispered.

'Good, I'm not going anywhere either. Infact, last summer I promised I would marry you someday. I've waited a long time to ask you this,' He said, getting down on one knee, he grabbed my hands. 'Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

I felt tears in my eyes. I nodded. 'Yeah.' I whispered. He swept me up into a hug and twirled me around.

* * *

It was the night before Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts. The two of us were sitting in her room, eating Bertie Bott's every flavored Jelly Beans. I grabbed a handful and popped one into my mouth. It tasted tangy, but musty. I laughed and said I would be right back. There was another of the same flavor in my hand.

'Hey Fred.' I called. He walked into the hallway. I held up the jelly bean. 'Eat it and tell me what you think.' He put it in his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened.

'Is that?' He asked, appauled.

'A cum flavored jelly bean, yes it it.' I said. George, who must have been evesdropping started laughing. I snorted and went back to Ginny's room.


	8. Free of demons

I remember the day he first told me he loved me. It was the night of the yule ball. We had gone as a couple, we had been a couple since the third week of school. He had gathered me in his arms and whispered it. I had whispered it back, and he kissed me.

Now, I'm thinking about how much I love him as I run through the grounds of Hogwarts. The war was coming to a close, you could just tell. Suddenly there was a loud crumbling sound. I looked up to see him get crushed by a brick wall. His brother screamed. No, that was me.

'FRED!' I screamed. I heard a sick laughing. I looked up to see Augustus Rookwood. Screaming I began throwing curses at him. Suddenly two very familiar, strong arms, wrapped around my waist. Whipping around I saw the face of the man I loved. I had tears running down my face. I was sobbing uncontrollably. I heard a slight yelp and saw Rookwood get hit by the killing curse.

'Hey, honey. That wasn't me. That was the ghoul.' Fred whispered in my ear. I hugged him closely and cried.

'Don't ever leave me.' I cried. He held me tightly, not letting me go.

'Hey, I did promise I wouldn't, didn't I?' He asked. I nodded and he kissed my cheeks. Percy, who had been fighting 'Fred' and Rockwood ran over and hugged his brother.

'Are you crazy? Why didn't you tell anyone that the ghoul was here?' He cried. There was a hushed silence. Hagrid was walking in, holding a dead Harry in his arms.

'!' I screamed. So did half the population. Voldemort came flying in. He gave some big speech and Harry sat up. Everyone gasped, Voldy roared with anger. Neville, seeing his shot, flew forward and stabbed Nagini, that stupid snake. The last horcrux was dead. Everyone started dueling again.

Bellatrix was going after Ginny.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!' Molly yelled. Everyone, death eaters and others alike, froze at the sound of Molly swearing. The only two who didn't were Harry and Voldemort.

Just as soon as it began, it ended. I was dancing happily through the school grounds when I tripped on a body. Looking down I saw the dead bodies of Remus and Tonks Lupin.

'!' I screamed even louder than when I saw Harry. Half the school ran over.

* * *

The funerals were depressing. Remus and Tonks were probably the worst. I had been feeling slightly ill since the night after the battle, which was three months ago. Fred and I had announced our engagement a month ago.

I was sitting on the counter in the bathroom at the twins' flat. I took a deep breath and picked up the pee stick. There were two pink lines. I was pregnant.

I walked out of the bathroom in a daze. Fred was sitting in the living room, looking through the book of muggle pranks. I sat down next to him, staring at the stick.

'Hey, what's that?' He asked, leaning over. I handed it to him. He looked at it, then at me, then at the stick again, then his eyes rested on my stomach. 'Really?'

I nodded. He jumped up and through his arms around me. I laughed at his antics. He kissed my face and looked at my stomach again.

We told the family two hours later. Molly was excited, especially when she learned that Bill and Fluer were expecting too.

_SIX MONTHS LATER-_

I had been in labor for over seven and a half hours. It was now time to push. I had Fred's hand in mine.

'Okay dear, get ready to push.' The healer said. Fred let go of my hand to go and watch. I pushed for what seemed like hours, but really it was only like 10 minutes.

The healer put my baby on my chest after using a cleansing charm on it.

'Congradulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on your little boy.' The healer said. She wrapped my baby in a blanket. I sat up and she handed him to me. She left the room to give us some privacy.

'Hey baby. I'm your Mommy.' I whispered to him, running my finger over his cheek. He looked a lot like his daddy. He even had flaming red hair already. I looked at my fabulous husband. 'What are we going to name him?'

Fred thought for a moment. 'He looks like a Lucas.' He answered. I turned back to my baby.

'Lucas,' I whispered. The baby opened his eyes. They were a briliant blue. 'Yeah, I think you do. Lucas Michael Weasley. Perfect.' I had tears in my eyes. They were happy tears though.

'I'm going to go tell everyone.' Fred whispered. I nodded.

_Fred's POV- phew, I've been waiting a long time for this :)_

I walked out of my wife's hospital room and into the waiting room. The entire family was waiting. Fluer was very pregnant, but was waiting with a grin on her face. I, myself, had a huge grin on my face.

Mum looked up when she saw me. 'It's a boy.' I yelled happily. George hugged me, grinning. Mum through her arms around me and squeezed me tight.

'My first grandbaby, a boy.' She cried happily. Ginny and Fluer looked at me, expectantly.

'What?' I asked them.

'Well, what's his name?' Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips. Harry chuckled and kissed her head.

'Oh, Lucas Michael Weasley.' I said proudly. Mum sobbed happily.

'I want to meet him.' George stated. I nodded and the entire family followed me.

_Riya's POV_

I looked up as the door opened. Lucas was sleeping in my arms. Fred walked in, followed by the entire family. I smiled softly at George- who was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'Can I hold him?' He asked excitedly. I nodded and held him out. George grabbed him and craddled him.

'George, we want you to be his godfather, and you better hurry up with proposing to Angelina because we're making her his godmother.' I told him. George grinned and cooed at his nephew.

Molly snatched up her grandchild and cuddled him. Fluer grabbed her stomach. I grinned.

'And so it begins.' I muttered.

* * *

Nine hours later Fluer gave birth to a daughter. They named her Victoire Hope Weasley. Molly was gleefully crazy with having two grandbabies on the same day. I smiled at my husband and kissed him, life was finally turning out the way I had always planned.


	9. Marrying Fred

_Epologue_

It has been 13 months since Lucas was born. Today I was marrying Fred. I smiled and looked at my engagement ring. In just thirty minutes time, my wedding band would be joining it.

Molly was doing my hair, Alicia was doing my makeup. Everyone else had their hair done. Even little Victoire.

My bridal party goes as follows: Katie Bell: my maid of honor. Alicia Spinnet: Bridesmaid. Angelina Johnson: Bridesmaid. Ginny Weasley: Bridesmaid. Fluer Weasley: Bridesmaid. Victoire Weasley: flower girl.

Fred's grooms men goes as follows: George Weasley: Best man. Lee Jordan: Groomsman. Bill Weasley: Groomsman. Charlie Weasley: Groomsman. Ron Weasley: Groomsman. Lucas Weasley and Teddy Lupin: Ring berors.

When they finished my hair I unbuttoned my white shirt. There was a small bump on my belly. Molly noticed it first.

'Is that what I think it is?' She asked. I nodded. She grinned and hugged me. Katie unbuttoned my dress and I stepped into it. I pulled it up and she buttoned all the buttons and thred the ribbon through the loops.

'I'm going to tell him tonight.' I told her. She grinned again. All the other girls put their dresses on. I looked at the clock. Five minutes til showtime.

Fred and I, being completely different, chose to dance up the isle. Well, All the wedding party people, besides Fred would be. Fred was already waiting.

The music started playing.

Ginny and Ron started dancing down the isle. The crowd started laughing because Ron can't dance. At all.

_[Verse 1]_  
Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

Alicia and Lee started dancing. Those two were probably the best.

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

Charlie and Angelina started dancing. Charlie picked Angie up and spun her around playfully.

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Bill and Fluer started dancing. It was more romantic with them.

_[Verse 2]_  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Katie and George started dancing. It. Was. Perfect. I was laughing by this time.  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

Victoire. Lucas, and Teddy walked, and crawled down the isle. It was cute.

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are

My dad and I started dancing. Fred met us half way. He swept Me into his arms and we danced the rest of the way.

_[Chorus:]_  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Kingsley Shacklebolt was marrying us. 'Ladies and Gentle men. We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two young people...'

'Rhiannon and Fred have chosen to write their own vows.' Kingley said. He turned to Fred.

'Three years ago today I handed you a bouqet of roses and told you that I would love you until the last rose dies. To my knowledge, the last rose was fake. I love you, Rhiannon Elizabeth Black, I promise you that I will _always_ love you, _always_ cherish you, _always _be there for you, and _always_ worship you as long as that rose lives.' Fred said. I was almost crying.

'Three years ago today, I never thought I would be standing up here today, but now, I cannot believe I ever doubted love. I discovered something upon meeting you. I discovered the real meaning of family. I hope that someday we will have what your parents have, a never ending love. I love you Fred Fabian Weasley, I promise you that I will _always_ love you, _always_ cherish you, _always _be there for you, and _always_ worship you as long as that rose lives.' I said. He smiled at me.

'May we be presented with the rings.' Kingsley said. Katie handed me Fred's ring and George handed Fred my ring. 'Fred Weasley, repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed.'

Fred slipped the ring into my finger. 'With this ring, I thee wed.' Fred said.

'Repeat after me, Rhiannon Black, With this ring, I thee wed.' Kingsley said.

I slipped the ring on Fred's finger. 'With this ring, I thee wed.' I said. Kingsley smiled.

'Then with this I ask you the final question.' Kingsley began. 'Do you, Fred Fabian Weasley, take Rhiannon Elizabeth Black to be your lawfully weded wife?'

'I do.' Fred answered, looking me in the eye.

'Do you, Rhiannan Elizabeth Black, take Fred Fabian Weasley to be your lawfully weded husband?'

'I do.' I answered.

'With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.' Kingsley said. Fred wasted no time. He softly put his lips on mine for the sweetest kiss I have ever recieved. 'Witches and Wizards, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Fred and Rhiannon Weasley.' Fred kissed me again.

'I love you.' He said. The music started again. We danced back down the isle and to the reception.

After taking our seats at the head table, food magically apeared. Our meal was a delicious spagetti dinner. After eating George stood up and clinked his glass.

'My git of a brother told me I had to write a speech. Now, he knows that I'm not good at this, but I did it for you, Rii. You gave my brother a reason to live, you gave him love, life, and a fabulous son. I'm really proud to call you my sister. Congradulations Freddie you have yourself a keeper. Love you guys.' George said. Everyone clapped and Katie stood up.

'Rii held me at wand point until I promised her that I would make this meaningful and not mental. I feel for you Fred, she's crazy. When I first met her, she was a mess. I can seriously say this, You saved her, Fred. She's my best friend. I really don't know why she chose you though.

'Oh yeah, she told me she had a thing for redheads. Guess you fit the picture. Nah, I'm teasing. Really though, you're lucky. Love you guys.' Katie said. I rolled my eyes, but clapped non the less.

'Now, It gives me great pleasure to announce to you, Fred and Rhiannon Black. Please clear the dancefloor so this new couple can have their first dance.' Percy said.

_You had me at Hello_ by _Kenny Chesney_ came on. We danced. When the song was coming to an end, I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

'I love you, daddy.' He pulled back and looked at my stomach. I nodded.

'I love you too, mommy.' He said kissing me. Then it hit him. 'Again?' The song ended. He ran up to the DJ booth and pushed Percy out of the way.

'Oi! I'm going to be a daddy again!' Fred yelled. Everyone cheered. I kissed him.

_NINE MONTHS LATER_

Labor went much faster this time. It was only two hours before I had my perfect little girl in my arms. Ginny was with me this time so she went and got the family.

'I want to name her Willow. Cus the first time you kissed me, we were under the petrified weeping willow.' I told him. He nodded and took the baby from me. He craddled her even gentler than he had Lucas. I knew then that poor Willow would never have a boyfriend if Daddy could help it.

'Willow Marie Weasley.' Fred whispered.

'Yeah, Willow Marie.' I replied before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

**Link to all photos on my profile.**


End file.
